characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rey (Star Wars)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Rey, born Rey Palpatine and later known as Rey Skywalker, is one of the three protagonists of the Skywalker Saga, serving as the protagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Background A former scavenger of the desert planet Jakku, Rey then encountered Resistance droid BB-8 and former stormtrooper Finn (FN-2187) as well as Han Solo and Chewbacca. With them, she ventured to deliver BB-8 to the Resistance, as he possessed a piece of a map to the location of the legendary Luke Skywalker. Additionally, Rey later discovered that she is an extremely powerful and skilled Force-sensitive being. When she rejected these powers and the cosmic responsibilities that came with them, she was captured by the First Order's Force-sensitive warrior Kylo Ren. He probed her mind to find see the map, but Rey then accidentally awakened her Force powers and resisted the dark warrior and eventually escaped. Once she returned to the Resistance base, she then went on a journey to be trained by Luke Skywalker, having discovered his whereabouts. Upon receiving training from the reluctant Jedi Grandmaster and learning what happened the night Kylo Ren killed Luke's students, Rey set off to bring Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) back to the light. However, she soon learned it was a trap made by Snoke. As she was about to be killed, she was helped by Ren and the two of them temporarily combined forces and defeated Snoke and his praetorian guards. When Rey tried to convince Ren to come back, he still would not. As the last of the Resistance made their way to escape while Luke held off Kylo Ren, Rey aided in their escape and got them into the Millennium Falcon. However, when Luke passed on into the Force, Rey took Luke's mantle as the last surviving Jedi in the galaxy. She later discovered that she was the granddaughter of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Just like Luke, she resisted from the dark side, took down the First Order, saved Ben Solo, and became a Jedi Knight. Powers and Abilities * The Force: As the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, Rey is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force, described by Kylo Ren as stronger than she realizes. However, until learning from Luke, she had received very little training and depends mostly on skills she learned before she knew she was Force-sensitive or watched someone else use the Force. Although Rey is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and her paternal grandfather respectively; at their peaks, she is still an exceptionally powerful Force-user. Rey's force powers is rivaled only by Ben Solo at his peak, despite the latter being the grandson of the Chosen One, and the nephew of the leader of the New Jedi Order. According to Snoke; Rey will grow stronger with the light side of the Force. By the time of The Rise of Skywalker, her power with the Force was such that after only a year of training, she was able to kill her grandfather by redirecting his force lightning back at him; something that Mace Windu had also once done, but had only succeeded in scarring the Sith Master. ** Telekinesis: Rey utilizes Telekinesis either as offense or defense. Her power was shown to rival that of a weakened and injured Kylo Ren, as she could pry Luke's lightsaber out of his own telekinetic grip when he tried to summon it to his hand, causing it to fly past him and into her hand instead. Additionally, after the Battle of Crait, Rey proved capable of lifting and moving a pile of small boulders simultaneously without much effort to open a passageway out of a cave for the Resistance. After a year of training with Leia on Anjan Kloss, Rey was able to levitate both herself and large piles of stones high in the air. *** Force Push: Rey utilizes Force push to send her opponents as well as others flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious. She did this with Finn to keep him away from her fight with Kylo Ren. *** Force Pull: Rey utilizes Force pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. *** Saber Throw: Rey utilizes Saber throw to telekinetically guide her lightsaber towards her opponents; similar to a boomerang or shuriken. ** Telepathy: Rey utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals, especially Ren, due to their Force bond. *** Mind Probe: Rey utilizes Mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. She was able to resist Kylo's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke Skywalker's location, and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Vader. *** Mind Trick: Rey utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it doesn't work on individuals who have very strong will. It took her three tries to master it, as she used it on a Stormtrooper. She has since become exceedingly proficient with this power. ** Taming Beasts: Rey utilizes Taming beasts to control the minds of other animals. Using her ability to heal others, Rey was able to tame a vexis snake. ** Force Vision: Rey utilizes Force vision to have visions of the past, present, and future; however, like all Force-users, her visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. It is also possible that some visions, like the one resulting from when she touched Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber, are the result of Psychometry, another Force power that allows the wielder to see and discern information about people, events, and places by touching objects people carried. ** Force Sense: Rey utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. She learned this when Kylo attempted to use it against her. ** Force Healing: Rey utilizes Force Healing, to heal herself or other sentient beings. Using this ability, she was able to heal Ben Solo of a mortal wound she herself inflicted. She also used this ability on a vexis snake. ** Force Jump: Rey utilizes Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. She performed this ability twice on at least two separate occasions; once while dodging Ren's fighter and during her battle with Ren. ** Battle Meditation: Rey utilized Battle meditation, allowing her to renew her morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess. This allowed her to defeat the more skilled, yet injured, Kylo Ren in battle by meditating on the Force as Maz Kanata taught her. ** Fold Space: Rey utilizes Force Space to bend space to instantly transport an object or herself between places. She used this ability to send one of her lightsabers to Ben Solo. ** Force Lightning: Rey is able to use Force Lightning, but she has no control over it. Rey accidentally used this power to destroy a First Order transport. After experiencing this power and believing that she killed Chewbacca with it, Rey never used it again. * Lightsaber Skills: Despite initially having no training, Rey has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a very gifted duelist. Rey was able to defeat the Dark Jedi Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then she is. She was able to overpower him after meditating on the Force as Maz Kanata taught her. However, it should also be noted that Ren had already been wounded by Chewbacca and Finn respectively, and thus was not at the peak of his strength. Despite Rey's short time training with Luke, she improved enough that she was able to fight Snoke's Praetorian Guards on even terms alongside Ren and eventually with his aid, overpower and kill the eight deadly warriors; despite the two lightsaber duelists being outnumbered. As of The Rise of Skywalker, Rey's skills in lightsaber combat had greatly improved to the point, that she could fight on par against Kylo, but was ultimately no match for him, as the Dark Jedi eventually overpowered her; which was demonstrated during their confrontation on Kef Bir, although she did manage to mortally wound him before he had a chance to strike a fatal blow; however, this was because of the fact that Ren's mother, Leia Organa was telepathy communicating with her son (as she was attempting to reach out to his inner goodness) thus distracting him, and as a result, he accidentally dropped his crossguard lightsaber, giving Rey enough time to impale the Dark Jedi with his own lightsaber. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rey is skilled in unarmed combat. * Skilled Staff Fighter: Rey is skilled in staff fighting, having used her staff for much of her life. * Skilled Markswoman: Rey is skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. * Master Pilot: Rey is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flight craft. * Master Engineer: As a scavenger, Rey has a good understanding of engineering and the things she collects. She has knowledge about multiple different machines and ships, which proves useful when she accidentally comes into possession of the Millennium Falcon. She knew how to work a ship's computer and circuitry systems, which allowed her to prevent the Millennium Falcon from breaking apart by removing one of the ship's circuits. * Multilingualism: Rey is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Shyriiwook, and Binary. Equipment * Quarterstaff: Created by Rey, this staff served as her initial weapon of choice and navigation tool. The staff was crucial to helping Rey explore downed Star Destroyers, as it helped her choose her steps wisely. She would later deconstruct it to create her own lightsaber. * NN-14 blaster pistol: Rey acquired this pistol from Han Solo. She only wielded this weapon on Takodana, but it did serve her well. * First Lightsaber: Rey first encountered Anakin Skywalker's (later Luke Skywalker's) lightsaber in Maz Kanata's castle, suffering visions after touching the weapon. According to Maz, the lightsaber was apparently calling to Rey through the Force, but Rey refused it, so Maz gave it to Finn instead. It was not until the battle on Starkiller Base that Rey finally wielded the lightsaber with great skill and kept the weapon during her journey to find Luke. The weapon was broken in half when Rey and Kylo Ren both tried to Force grab it, and she took both pieces with her. She later repaired it and utilized it in conjunction with Leia's lightsaber to destroy her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, by redirecting his own lightning at him. She would later bury both lightsabers on Tatooine at the Lars Homestead and utilize her own handcrafted saber. * Second Lightsaber: After Rey briefly exiled herself to Ahch-To, our fear that she was becoming exactly like her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, the spirit of the late Luke Skywalker gave her Leia Organa's lightsaber, she utilized it in conjunction with Luke's lightsaber to destroy her grandfather, Palpatine, by redirecting his own lightning at him. She would later bury both lightsabers on Tatooine at the Lars Homestead and utilize her own handcrafted saber. * Third Lightsaber: Sometime after defeating Palpatine, Rey had built a yellow-bladed lightsaber, creating it from parts of her quarterstaff. It utilized an unusual gear-based activation matrix instead of the button and switch-plate activation switches found in most lightsabers. Feats Strength * Managed to swiftly climb up a large structure that, according to her estimations, was taller than a hundred meters. * At least as strong as Finn as proven by the fact that she could quickly overpower him. * After embracing the power of the Force, was strong enough to duel and defeat Kylo Ren while he was severely wounded and weakened in the Force after murdering his father. * Luke Skywalker described her power as so immense and raw that it scared him and reminded him of Ben Solo, previously his student, who had a similar connection to the Force. * Stalemated Kylo Ren in a telekinetic Force struggle for Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber in their second confrontation, leading to the lightsaber being broken in half. * Incapacitated a pair of thugs, then proceeded to knock out a Talz. * Easily kicked down a thug. * Kicked and clubbed two thugs into submission. * Landed several kicks and punches on an assailant, knocking him unconscious. * Swept a man off his feet and knocked him out with her quarterstaff. * Kicked Kylo Ren down. * Kylo Ren could not match the strength of Rey's swing. * Overpowered Kylo Ren's grip, forcing his lightsaber to the floor. * Knocked down Finn. * Lifted a great deal of rock towards the end of the Battle of Crait. * Her telekinetic grip over a lightsaber overpowered an injured Kylo Ren's hold over it. * While meditating, telekinetically started shaking and cracking a ledge, while also lifting and collapsing various rocks. * Force pushed a Praetorian Guard. * Pulled a First Order transport with the Force in another Force tug-of-war with Kylo Ren. * Destroyed said transport with Force lightning, albeit by accident. Speed * Knocked a weapon out of a man's hand before he could even blink. * Ran fast enough that the First Order Stormtroopers, canonically ahead of the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers, couldn't properly shoot her. * Leaped away from Kylo Ren's attack, dodging it. * She and Kylo Ren reacted to the charging Praetorian Guards. * Dodged a strike from one guard, then reacted to another guard’s attempt to take her out and finally ducked under a third guard’s windmill kick. * Rey’s lightsaber is a “wheel of blue fire“. * Blocked Darth Sidious' lightning after firing. Durability * Managed to swiftly climb up a large structure that, according to her estimations, was taller than a hundred meters despite the intense heat of the Jakku sun heating up the metal that seeped through her makeshift gloves. * Endured a close-range explosion. * Took a blaster pistol shot to the right shoulder and, although injured, her right arm was still functional. Skill * Defeated Kylo Ren in a lightsaber fight without any Jedi training. * Discovered by herself that she was force-sensitive. * Mind-controled a First Order Stormtrooper during her first try at using her powers. * Saved Finn by defeating Kylo Ren. * Resisted Snoke's initial attempt to telekinetically draw her close. * Both Luke and Snoke stated that Rey was Kylo Ren's equal, and Luke even feared it. * Resisted the telepathic probes of Kylo Ren, then proceeded to telepathically attack him. * Sensed a nexus of light and darkness on the island of Ach-To, and realized that Luke closed himself off from the Force. * Outflew several First Order Stormtroopers and their TIE-fighters. * Escaped from Jakku from the First Order in the Millennium Falcon with Finn. * Shot down several Stormtroopers. * Perfected several staff-fighting techniques out of necessity on Jakku. * Stomped a pair of thugs. * Fought and overpowered Luke. * Fought and bested Snoke's Praetorian Guards alongside Kylo Ren. * Discovered through Luke's old notes the existence of a device called a Sith wayfinder, which would point the way to the Sith planet of Exegol, where Sidious resided. * Using her ability to heal others, Rey was able to tame a vexis snake. * Sneaked into Kylo Ren's quarters aboard the First Order command ship where she retrieved the Sith dagger. * Was able to heal Ben Solo of a mortal wound she herself inflicted. * With Ben Solo, defeated the Knights of Ren together with Luke and Leia's lightsabers. * Used both Luke and Leia's lightsabers to deflect Palpatine's powerful Force Lightning blast, finally killing him for good. * Built her own yellow-bladed lightsaber. * Renamed herself "Rey Skywalker" after rejecting her lineage as a Palpatine. * Became a Jedi Knight by the end of the sequel trilogy. Weaknesses * Is not fully trained in the use of the Force or the Lightsaber, as she is just getting used to using them. * Not as powerful as more experienced Force users, like Vader, Kylo Ren, Luke or her grandfather Palpatine. * Her Mind Trick does not work on individuals with a strong will. ** It took her three tries to master it. * Still only human. * Was deeply distracted by an increasing amount of visions of the dark side of the Force. * Initially failed to connect with the Jedi of the past. * Died from deflecting Palpatine's Force lightning with Luke and Leia's lightsabers until Ben Solo revived her by transferring his life force into her. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Telekinetics Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Lucasfilm Category:Sword Users